Kevlar + Helmet
The Kevlar vest and helmet, known in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive as simply "Kevlar + Helmet", is a combination of protective equipment found in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Kevlar can be purchased by itself, while the helmet cannot. Overview Kevlar body armor costs $650 and reduces damage taken by players from bullets and grenades by a percentage that varies with the Armor Penetration of the weapon. Each time the armor is hit, the armor value will drop by a percentage based on how much damage was absorbed. Armor disappears after its value reaches 0. A vest will reduce damage and remove aimpunch from attacks to the chest, stomach, and arms hitboxes. Players can also buy a vest with a helmet for $1000 which extends the protection to the players' head, saving players from headshots by most weapons with the notable exceptions of the sniper rifles, the Desert Eagle and the AK-47. Like the vest, the helmet removes aimpunch from headshots. As long as the armor value is not zero, the exact armor value does not matter and damage will always be reduced. See tables below for armor penetration values of each weapon. Properties CS:GO | style="text-align: center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align: center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align: center;" valign="top" | | style="text-align: center;" valign="top" | |} 'Explanation' The Armor Penetration value represents how much damage ignores armor for HP damage calculation. Example: if an AK bullet deals 35 damage to a player with no armor, it will deal 27 damage to a player with armor (35 * 77.5%). The amount of damage done to the armor is always 50% of the damage it absorbed. This can also be explained as this. Imagine that full armor is actually 200 points. But instead of displaying 200, it displays 100 and each unit is twice as strong. 50 damage out of 200 is 150, half of which is 75. Example: If an AK bullets deals 27 damage to a player with armor, armor may be reduced by 4 ((35 - 27) * 50%). Rebuying Armor The point at which rebuying armor may become useful is found by determining the maximum damage to armor that may be sustained in a round before the next damage applied will kill the player. Of the commonly used weapons, the weapons with the lowest Armor Penetration(and therefore lowest HP Damage to Armor Damage ratio) are the Glock and P2000. The Glock can inflict 12 HP damage/8 Armor damage. At this rate, a player can therefore survive up to 8 hits before dying. The maximum value of useful armor in this instance is 64(8*8). The P2000 can inflict 15 HP damage/8 Armor damage. At this rate, a player can survive up to 6 hits before dying. The maximum value of useful armor in this instance is 48(6*8). Unless a team can afford full buys for the rest of the half regardless of round wins/losses, it is important to consider the point at which rebuying armor is equitable and not just the maximum armor potentially required. Of the commonly bought weapons, the weapon with the lowest Armor Penetration is the M4. The M4 typically inflicts 22 HP damage/5 Armor damage. At this rate, a player can survive up to 4 hits before dying so the maximum value of useful armor against this weapon is 20(5*4). If a player had already bought a helmet from a previous round and saved it into the next round, buying Kevlar + Helmet in that round for $1000 will only fully replenish the armor, identical to the effect of only buying Kevlar for $650 but costing an extra $350. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Kill Trivia * The hotkey for this equipment is b51/b52 or o1/o2. * Kevlar vest protects the chest, stomach and the arms (starting at BETA 1.2) while the helmet only protects the head. * If a player is shot in the head while wearing a helmet and assuming the shot is non-lethal, the third person view will display the player's head snapping violently back and forth. This however, does not appear in Counter-Strike: Source as players will never flinch when injured. * Kevlar armor in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes provides significantly better protection than its multiplayer counterpart. *There is no visual difference when having armor equipped. *The world model file for Kevlar is named "w_kevlar" while the Kevlar and helmet is named "w_assault". ** Kevlar and Helmet is referred as "assaultsuit" in the game files while the Kevlar is still "kevlar". **On the Dynamic Weapon Pricing website, the Kevlar + Helmet combination was known as the "assault suit". *If a mapper has decided to use content from Half-Life and place the battery used specifically for the H.E.V. suit, players will gain 15 points of armor. In some custom servers, if a Half-Life NPC is used, the Kevlar has the same properties as the H.E.V. suit. **Moreover, the H.E.V. recharge port is usable in the GoldSrc Counter-Strike games. *Although the world model of the Kevlar does not appear in official maps (except the training mission from Counter-Strike 1.0), some custom maps feature the MDL file that can be obtained by players. **Note that when a player's Kevlar is reduced to zero, he cannot pick up a new Kevlar vest by walking over it. *It is impossible to purchase or obtain the helmet discretely. *The Kevlar and Helmet is less effective in Source and Global Offensive as armor penetration from most weapons is increased. *In Counter-Strike 1.6, if a player is shot in the head and the shot causes the armor to reduce to 0%, the normal headshot sound is heard but the helmet impact can be seen. Gallery External links *Kevlar vest at Wikipedia Category:Equipment